When I Was Your Man
by PurplePixie143
Summary: Song fic, inspired by Bruno Mars - When I Was Your Man. One-shot written in Edward's POV, the title pretty much speaks for itself. I suck at summaries, so just read and tell me what you guys think. *kisses*


**I do not own these characters. I have great love for them, and I just like to play with them. SM owns all. **

**The parts in italic are mini-flashbacks. The bold italics are lines from the song. **

**Inspired by Bruno Mars' song.**

**I had to remove the lyrics from the story, because of a breach in the regulations. Sorry. ~ Riney**

* * *

**When I Was Your Man**

I watched as you crossed the road, a smile on your beautiful face.

_"I saw Bella the other day," Rosalie said, watching me intently._

_My heart clenched in my chest, if I tried to breathe I doubt I could._

_I trained my face to remain stoic, I returned Rosalie's stare unwaveringly._

_"How is she?" Emmett asked._

_Sometimes you would think by the way he acted, it was him Bella had been with._

_"She looked happy," Rosalie said with a smile._

_You hugged him closely, I could see the look of adoration on your face._

_"It's been five years," Alice said with a sad look. "Can we stop talking about Bella?"_

_I loved my little sister, always looking out for me._

_"Edward?" Bella's sweet voice called out._

_"In here," I said busy nibbling on the pencil in my mouth._

_"You're not ready?" she asked, incredulity lacing her words._

_Huh?_

_Ready for what?_

_I turned and looked at her, she looked, well she looked beautiful._

_She was wearing an Emerald green dress, that did things to her skin that made me just want to lick it._

_"Um..." I trailed off._

_"My father's engagement party Edward," she cried emphatically._

_Oh shit._

_"I'll be ready in ten minutes," I said rushing out the room._

_"Don't bother," she said, stopping me in my tracks. "I'm gonna go ahead alone, I'll think of something to explain your absence along the way."_

_And just like that I watched her walk out of the house and probably that was the beginning of the walk out of my life._

_He said something that made you laugh, I could hear the sweet tinkle float across to me._

_"Dude, you need to spend sometime with Bella," Emmett said hopping up on the counter._

_"Get your ass off my counter," Esmé said sternly._

_Emmett grinned and ducked his head playfully at our aunt, before hopping down._

_"Yo, you heard me dude?" he asked._

_Dammit. I thought if I pretended he wasn't there, he would disappear._

_"I spend time with Bella," I frowned._

_"Really?" Emmett said raising a brow at me._

_"Worry about your own relationship," I snapped._

_He held up his hands in surrender, and went to pester our aunt who shooed him out of the kitchen._

He was talking on his phone, you were in yours. Still, you looked happy.

I miss you.

He closed his phone and reached out to touch your cheek, your face lit up and you cradled his hand to your cheek.

That look you had on your face was once reserved for me.

_"Eddie?" Alice asked coming into my room._

_"Hey," I murmured, not moving from under my covers._

_"I'm sorry about you and Bella," she said quietly._

_"Nothing to be sorry about," I said._

_She didn't say anything else for a while, I thought she had left the room._

_"I can't be her friend anymore can I?" she asked so softly, I almost missed it._

_I poked my head from under the covers, "God no Ally, you don't have to stop being her friend because of me and my stupidity."_

_"I don't want either of you hurting," my sister said tears in her eyes._

_I sat up and hugged her to me, she was my sister but also my best friend._

_"It's ok Ally, you don't have to choose between us. You're always going to be my sister, but Bella is your friend._

_I don't want you to lose your friends," I said._

_"I love you," she said, hugging me close._

_"Love you too," I said holding her tighter._

You sipped your coffee, listening attentively to whatever he was saying.

His suit was crisp and his cuff links shone in the mid-morning sun.

Was he a business man? Did he have enough time for you?

I sure didn't.

I was a damn fool.

_"Partayyyy time," Alice shouted swivelling her hips._

_"Darling, we haven't gotten to the club yet," Jasper, her boyfriend, said with a smirk._

_"No reason why we shouldn't start the party early," Bella said with a giggle._

_I watched as she and Bella danced to some silent beat in their heads, laughing the whole time._

_Even though Bella was two years older than Alice, the two of them were thicker than thieves._

_I was glad that Alice had someone besides me to be her friend._

_She had it rough, especially the last few years. Losing our parents and having to uproot our lives was hard on all of us, but Alice mostly._

_"Good grief are you two going to be like that all night," Rosalie snarked coming up the porch._

_"Shut up Rosie, all you need is a few shots of Vodka," Bella said with a eye roll._

_"Where's Emmett?" Rosalie said ignoring Bella._

_"Working late," Alice said. "Told us to meet him there."_

_Rosalie made a sound and we all headed into the club._

_Alice flashed her fake ID and I chuckled as the bouncer shook his head at her animated chatter._

_The music was pumping, and the bodies on the dance floor seemed as though they were sewn together._

_"Let's go dance!" Bella shouted over the music._

_Dancing wasn't really my thing, she knew that._

_"You go ahead," I shouted back. "I'll stay here."_

_She looked so disappointed, but she shrugged and headed into the dance floor. I watched her party, really let loose. Her skin was glowing under the strobe lights in the club, happy smiles bathing her face._

_I should've danced with her._

You were talking to a couple who had stopped to say hello. He watched your every move as though stowing it away for later reference.

He was going to be leaving soon, I knew the routine by heart.

It hurt me to see you with someone else, but I was doing this for me.

I had to get over this resentment, resentment towards myself.

Perfectly on cue, he rose from his seat and pulled you up with him.

A loving kiss is shared, my stomach doesn't churn so violently this time, he waves goodbye.

I was happy you were happy.

Do all the things I should've done when I was your man...

You just sat there for a while, just staring off into the distance. Gaze lingering on where he had just been.

Somehow I found my self coming across the road, walking over to you.

I had no idea what propelled my feet there, I just needed to be close to you then.

"Edward?" she asked squinting up at me.

"Bella," was all I could muster.

She stood up and gave me an awkward hug, "I haven't seen you in...well forever."

"Almost six years," I said returning the hug.

"How've you been?" she asked sitting back down.

"I've been alright," I said. "You?"

"Me?" she asked. "I'm..." she paused, obviously searching for the right words.

"I'm wonderful," she finished with a smile.

"I'm glad you're happy," I said.

"Thank you," she said. "How's Alice?"

"She's fine, she and Jasper are getting married soon," I told her.

"I always knew they would get married," she said with a soft smile.

I nodded, she was right. Even though Alice was barely twenty-one, she already knew Jasper was it for her. I envied her surety sometimes.

"What about you? The women still chasing you?" she asked jokingly.

"I have no idea," I said with a little chuckle.

"I'm getting married," she said suddenly.

I knew that, but hearing it from her sent a sliver of pain through my chest.

Get it together Edward!

"Congratulations," I offered with what I hoped looked like a smile.

"Thank you," she blushed.

I couldn't believe she still blushed at the drop of a pin; he must love that.

"It was nice seeing you again," I said standing abruptly.

She looked slightly taken aback, before her face smoothed over, effectively closing off her facial expressions.

"It was nice seeing you too," she said politely.

I needed to leave before I said or did something stupid, well more stupid than coming over here in the first place.

I turned to leave and ran straight into him.

"Sorry buddy," he said.

"No worries," I said steadying myself.

"Baby?" Bella asked from behind us.

"Hey," he said turning towards her.

"Something wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"No," he said, wrapping her in his arms. "I just forgot to tell you how much I love you."

I could hear her melt in his embrace.

"I love you too," she whispered, giving him a tender kiss.

Why wouldn't my feet move?

"Oh," she said. "Edward this is Alex, Alex this is Edward Cullen."

I watched his face for a reaction, barely got one.

"Nice to meet you," he said sticking his hand out.

"Likewise," I said shaking the offered hand.

I needed to go now.

"It was nice running into you again Bella," I said stepping back.

"Yeah," she said, snuggling closer to her fiance's side.

I gave an awkward wave and sprinted back to my side of the street.

Closing the door behind me, I released a heavy sigh.

I had my closure.

You were happy.

I would always love you, but I was glad you found someone else you makes you feel the way I didn't make you feel.

_**I hope he does all the things I should've done, when I was your man...**_

_**The End**_

* * *

**That's it, just a little fluff and my FIRST Edward/Bella pairing fic. I never thought I would get it done; even though the two don't end up together it's still a start, perhaps I can actually do one that has a HEA for them, eventually. :)**

**Hope you enjoyed, review, pm me, whatever. Tell me what you think. ~ Riney.**


End file.
